Dodge Challenger R/T Scat Pack
The Dodge Challenger R/T Scat Pack is a muscle car manufactured by Dodge and an improved version of the standard Dodge Challenger. Description The Dodge Challenger is a muscle car, one of the major three manufactured in the U.S. next to the Ford Mustang and the Chevy Camaro, of which the Challenger was designed to compete with. The Scat Pack is a high-performance version that bridges the gap between the standard Dodge Challenger and the Dodge Challenger Hellcat. It appears in Gear.Club: True Racing, Gear.Club: Unlimited, and Gear.Club: Unlimited 2 as a B1 class car. History The Challenger was first introduced back in 1970, and production lasted until 1974. The Challenger lived in the shadow of the much more popular Dodge Charger. A second run came about in 1978, this time in partnership with Mitsubishi and thus being assembled in Japan. In 2005, Dodge sent out photos of a new Challenger Concept. It debuted as a production model in 2007 at auto shows in Chicago and Philidelphia. The Challenger R/T has had relatively the same look from then on. In 2018, an even higher-performance version of the Challenger called the Dodge Demon. It has a top speed of just over 200 mph and a 0-60 rate of 2.3 seconds, making it the fastest production muscle car ever. The Challenger R/T Scat Pack has a 6.4 L V8 engine, capable of producing a serious 485 hp. It is offered with either a manual or automatic transmission. It can hit a respectable 183 mph maximum and has a 0-60 rate of 4.4 s. In-Game .]] .]] The Challenger R/T Scat Pack is bought at the B1 car dealership located in the city. It cost 64,000 credits in True Racing, 140,000 credits in Unlimited, and 183,500 credits in Unlimited 2. In Unlimited 2, the Challenger has a police/highway patrol variant called the Dodge Challenger Sheriff. It will be a part of the upcoming Hazards Pack DLC. Performance The Challenger is the best muscle car in the game. It shares the same characteristics, high power, high weight, and lower handling, except it has better acceleration and a higher top speed. The Challenger has noticeably better handling than other muscle cars in the game. Once it has been upgraded, it can match other B1 category cars in performance. It's weight and power makes it great on Rally courses as well. Extra attention should be paid to corners since the Challenger is not the best drifter. Customization coupe.]] The Challenger comes with one full body kit. It makes the vehicle look more track-focused. In addition, it has hood and side skirt options that make the Challenger look like a Dodge Demon. It also shares a spoiler with the BMW M2. .]] The Challenger is one of the few cars in the series to have four special edition paints. "Menthol Green" is a Challenger in a unique green, white, and gray racing paint. "Shark Fin" gives the car a beach-going look with dark blue and red fins. "Classic" and "Rallye" are similar, both of them are gray and maroon. "Classic" gives the look of an older Challenger, while "Rallye" gives the appearance of a rally-going one. In True Racing, "Menthol Green" can be bought at the B1 dealer for gold. "Shark Fin" is unlocked for free by logging into the game for seven days in a row. The other two cars are hidden. Some of the special editions can be unlocked in Unlimited and Unlimited 2 in DLC Packs. In Unlimited 2, "Shark Fin" is a free download. Category:Cars Category:Gear.Club True Racing Category:Gear.Club Unlimited Category:Gear.Club Unlimited 2 Category:Category B1 Category:Dodge Category:Muscle Car __NOEDITSECTION__